1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic assembly and a circuit board. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic assembly having an electronic package and a circuit board and a circuit board assembled with an electronic package.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, a conventional circuit board for carrying and electrically connecting a plurality of electronic components is mainly composed of a plurality of patterned conductive layers and a plurality of insulating layers which are stacked alternately, wherein the patterned conductive layers are made of, for example, cooper foil defined by a lithography and etching process, and the insulating layers are respectively disposed between the adjacent patterned conductive layers to isolate them from one another. Furthermore, the stacked patterned conductive layers are electrically connected through conductive vias. Additionally, a chip package is disposed on the surface of the circuit board to form an electronic assembly. The chip package is electrically connected to the patterned conductive layer on the surface of the circuit board, and achieves the purpose of electrical signal propagation through the circuits within the circuit board.
However, when the conventional electronic assembly operates, a crosstalk phenomenon is generated inside the electronic assembly, thereby degrading the quality of signal transmission. In view of the above, how to reduce the crosstalk generated as the electronic assembly operates to enhance the quality of signal transmission becomes an issue to be solved urgently.